Traditional techniques to match colors (paint, textiles, inks, etc.) utilize some form of the Kubelka-Munk theory. This theory is designed to work effectively with opaque, solid color samples. However it has been adopted for use in a variety of different samples (metallic paints for example). One issue with the application of Kubelka-Munk theory for color matching is that the mathematical solutions concluded via this theory can often be impractical. For example, in order to match a gray sample, a process using this theory can often produce a solution that mixes complementary colors. Although the solution is mathematically correct and will result in a good match to the color desired, the solution is impractical because it is much more expensive, complex, and has worse stability/reproducibility than mixing black and white toners.
Previously known paint formulation software uses a trial and error approach to selection of toners and their respective concentrations in a paint formula. This can result in hundreds or thousands of sorted formulations. A more efficient method of selecting toners and determining concentrations is desirable.